Phantasmagoria of Stormy Night
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Malam badai, gadis bermata violet itu terdiam, tak bernafas, meninggalkan sang pemuda bermata biru itu sendiri... Fic pertama setelah hiatus, don't like don't read kthxbai


**Phantasmagoria of Stormy Night**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © NAV**

**Warning: Genderbent, OOC~**

"Maggiieee~!"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat cewek yang dipanggil Maggie itu kaget, seorang Marguerite Williams pun berlari ke sumber suara, yang tak lain adalah pintu rumahnya sendiri.

Saat dia membukanya…

"Uwoohhh! Aku kangeenn!" teriak seorang Alfred F. Jones seraya memeluk Maggie.

"E-Eh? A-ah… I-Iya… A-aku juga…" jawab Maggie terbata-bata, padahal kemarin mereka baru aja jalan bareng.

"Boleh aku nginap? Aku mau pulang dari Toronto tapi mau hujan deras sepertinya malam ini!" teriak Alfred semangat.

"E-Eh? Boleh." Jawab Maggie, "Ayo masuk."

Alfred pun memasuki rumah Maggie, sungguh terawatt dan rapi, beda dengan rumahnya yang berantakan dan acak-acakan, yah, cewek memang lebih rajin daripada cowok. Batin Alfred.

"Mau makan dulu?" tanya Maggie.

"Ya! Aku ingin…"

"Sebelumnya!" sergah Maggie tiba-tiba. "Tidak ada burger!"

Kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah Alfred.

"Ehm… Mau yang hangat-hangat deh!" jawab Alfred.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus makan sayurannya!" sahut Maggie sambil jalan ke dapur.

Alfred pun menghela nafas, dia benci sayuran, kecuali kalau sayurannya itu dicampur sama burgernya.

Dia pun terduduk di sofa dan memandang layar TV, menunjukkan ramalan cuaca, dan Vancouver akan diterjang badai, sepertinya.

Dia pun mengambil remote, mengganti channel, ada berita, dimulai dari perampokan di Nova Scotia, banjir bandang di Ottawa, dan kematian tokoh-tokoh terkenal Kanada.

"Makan malam siap!" teriak Maggie.

Alfred pun langsung menuju dapur, ada sup sayuran dan ikan bakar, ditambah semangkuk besar nasi di tengah-tengah.

"Yak! Let's go!" teriak Alfred seraya mengambil ikan bakarnya.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang saat petir keras menyambar, angin kencang bertiup dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras, sangat deras.

Selagi Maggie mencuci piring, Alfred pun menghampirinya.

"Mmm… Nanti mati lampu gak ya?" tanyanya.

"Tenang, aku punya generator cadangan, kalo mati lampu generatornya nyala, jadinya listrik tetap nyala." Jawab Maggie seraya mengelap mangkuknya.

"Bagus! I love you, sister!" teriak Alfred seraya berlari ke ruang TV.

Maggie hanya tersenyum sambil mencuci piring terakhir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jam 08.34 P.M.

Alfred menonton berita di TV, masih mengenai teroris, dan beberapa berita perampokan, pembunuhan dan bencana alam di daerah Amerika Latin.

"Ini kopinya."

Alfred kaget dengan suara itu, Maggie membawa dua gelas kopi hangat, minuman yang cocok untuk malam yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalakan pemanasnya? Kau menggigil." Tanya Maggie.

"Aaahh… Tidak apa kok." Jawab Alfred.

Maggie pun menyodorkan jaket ke Alfred dan melihat acara TV.

"Teroris dimana-mana ya…" bisiknya.

Alfred pun menatap ke luar jendela, benar kata Maggie, rumah di sebelah sudah mati listrik.

Sambil menyeruput kopinya, Maggie membuka hpnya, melihat SMS yang diterimanya dari Francis.

"Mau tidur? Kelihatannya kau ngantuk." Sahut Maggie tiba-tiba.

Yah, Alfred memang sudah mulai mengiler dengan mata molor.

"Ng? Ah, baiklah…"

"Kamarmu disana." Tunjuk Maggie ke arah kamar di dekat dapur, "Aku tidur di lantai atas."

"Mmhh… Ya, baiklah, bajuku ada?" tanya Alfred, dia sebenarnya ingin ditemani, namun apa daya, nanti muncul isu-isu "Sang personifikasi Negara adidaya Amerika masih tidur dengan adiknya." Dan itu akan membuat reputasinya hancur.

"Sudah kusiapkan di sana, baiklah, selamat malam…"

"Malam juga…"

Alfred pun berjalan ke kamarnya, kamar yang cukup bagus meski sebuah kamar tamu, dia melihat setumpuk pakaian di kasurnya, dan dengan cepat ia memakainya.

Petir menyambar lagi, dia pun akhirnya berniat tidur dengan lampu dinyalakan, toh nanti dia bisa ganti uang listriknya.

Seraya melepas kacamatanya, Alfred pun merebahkan diri di kasur, menatap langit-langit.

Dan perlahan, dia tertidur.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"KYAAAAA!"

Suara teriakan dan pecahan kaca langsung membuat Alfred terbangun, dia pun lantas berlari ke lantai atas, tempat Maggie tidur.

"Maggie!" teriaknya.

Saat membuka pintunya, kaca jendela pecah, kursi dan meja di dekat jendela basah oleh pecahan kaca dan air hujan, kasur acak-acakan, tanpa kehadiran Maggie disitu.

Alfred pun berlari ke luar jendela, dan melihat beberapa pria berlari mengangkut Maggie dengan jas hujan.

Brengsek, batin Alfred, dia pun menyambar sebuah jas hujan di ruang tengah dan berlari menghampiri motornya yang basah karena hujan, dia berniat mengejar penculik itu namun dia takut terjadi baku tembak, dan orang awam pun bisa kena akibatnya.

Akhirnya, dia mengikuti mereka dengan pelan-pelan, menghabiskan bensin, memang, namun itu tidak seberapa daripada nyawa adiknya.

Akhirnya, dia melihat orang-orang itu masuk ke rumah yang besar, terlalu besar, mungkin.

"Apa? Ada rumah disini? Seingatku disini itu ada tanah kosong yang dijual? Dan tadi siang aku baru melewatinya, bagaimana mungkin ada rumah disini dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Alfred.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Alfred masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"APA INI?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Koridor tanpa batas menjulang, melebihi besar rumah dari luar, dan satu-satunya pintu yang ada adalah pintu keluar ke arah kanan.

"Siapa kau?"

Lamunan Alfred hilang dengan hadirnya seorang pria dengan pistol, dia berniat menembak Alfred namun Alfred lebih cepat dan berhasil munundukkan pria tersebut, dan merebut pistolnya.

"Dimana dia? Dimana dia?" tanya Alfred.

"Ma-maksudmu… Perempuan itu…? Dia… Lagi disiksa!" jawab pria itu.

"DISIKSA?" tanya Alfred.

"I-Iya!"

Alfred pun membuka pintu ke kanan, anehnya, tidak hujan sama sekali disana, namun alam berkata lain.

Disana ada bulan yang bersinar sangat terang, rerumputan yang subur, dan koridor-koridor seperti istana pada zaman Victoria.

"Penyusup!" teriak beberapa pria lain.

Alfred pun menembaki mereka, saat amunisinya habis, dia mengambil satu pistol dari seorang pria yang sudah tumbang dan menembak lagi, cara jitu, memang.

Sudah hampir 1 jam dia menembak, wajah dan bajunya berlumuran darah, dia pun berniat meneruskan lagi.

Sampai pada sebuah jalan buntu yang tertutup bayangan.

Darah-darah mengalir di lantai, berasal dari dinding jalan buntu tersebut.

Saat Alfred berjalan mendekatinya.

Maggie, terduduk di situ, berlumuran darah, tak berdaya, luka sabetan dimana-mana.

Alfred menatap tubuh tersebut, menatap, tanpa berkedip, itu adiknya, itu adiknya.

Dia pun mulai menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah, mengangkat tubuh Maggie dan memeluknya, dengan air mata keluar dari mata birunya.

Sampai sebuah tangan berusaha mencapai pipi Alfred yang basah…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Alf! Alf!"

Teriakan itu langsung membangunkan Alfred F. Jones, tepat pada jam 2 pagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sedari tadi kau berteriak 'Maggie! Maggie!'…"

Alfred pun menatap Maggie, masih dengan daster pinknya, memegang tangannya cemas.

"Maggie…"

Alfred pun langsung memeluk adiknya itu, dengan erat, sangat erat.

"E-eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Alfred.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku… Kau satu-satunya darah dagingku… Satu-satunya orang yang punya darah sepertiku… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Kumohon." Isak Alfred di pundak Maggie.

Dengan wajah memerah, Maggie pun tersenyum dan memeluk kembali Alfred.

"Tidak akan kutinggalkan…"

**-End-**


End file.
